The Beginning of the End
by Ephitania
Summary: Aeryn Sun learns the truth behind her true Origins. *2003 Ad Lib Finalist
1. Sun's Inferno

Disclaimer: The Farscape name, its characters and story line are all the property of Jim Henson Production. No infringement is intended this story is simply for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Rating: NC-13  
  
Spoilers: Seasons 3-4  
  
Setting: "The Beginning of the End" takes place after "Coup by clam" but does not chronologically or episodically follow the series. It tells the story of Aeryn's true origins.  
  
Synopsis: Aeryn and Crichton are finally ready to have a serious go at the relationship "they're not having." Before they can work matters out, the entire crew of Moya is captured by a vengeful Peacekeeper Captain only to be rescued by High Command or so they believe. Once safe on a fabled Sebacean Planet in Tormented Space Aeryn finds out about her true past and Moya's crew find out just who's behind their rescue and why.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
In The Beginning  
  
The Sebacean race consists of several subspecies nearly indistinguishable from one another. The most prevalent subspecies-often deemed "pure" Sebaceans are the Peacekeepers, an oppressive militia created to enforce the peace throughout "The Charted Territories".  
  
Within the Peacekeepers, there are individuals of "pure" Sebacean bloodlines known as the Seekers and Guardians. Seekers and Guardians are born Peacekeepers but are distinguishable by the intense telepathic connection the embryo has with both parents and the healing energy it exerts at birth. The Seekers are also born with the ability to trace time and matter metaphysically. The Guardians are born with the ability to travel through and manipulate time. Once these skills have been mastered, they begin their Peacekeeper training as Juccari Assassins. The Juccari are the most feared regiment within the Peacekeepers. They stand as an invisible line against all enemies of the Peacekeeper regime. However their true loyalties lay with their creators the Premier Sebacean High Council and if ordered by this council they would gladly assassinate any and every member of High Command.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"The Beginning of the End"  
  
Part One  
  
"Sun's Inferno" Ephitania Copyright 2002  
  
Moya's crew stared silently at the Peacekeeper Command Carrier on Moya's view screen.  
  
"What do we do now?" Chiana breathed, moving closer to D'Argo for security.  
  
John Crichton dropped his arm from Aeryn Sun's waist and stepped forward. He answered without removing his gaze from the screen. "Surrender."  
  
"I will not be imprisoned again!" D'Argo shouted.  
  
"I agree with the Luxan! I've spent over one hundred and thirty cycles in Peacekeeper custody, being tortured and I am not interested in a return engagement." Rygel spat.  
  
Aeryn's quiet reply followed. "I'm considered a traitor and irreversibly contaminated. My sentence will be death. I would rather die by my own hands, before submitting blindly."  
  
Crichton turned an unbelieving gaze upon his comrades. "So what are we saying here people, that we should break out the cyanide capsules?"  
  
"None of us wants to die John, but we are definitely not willing to be captured again, so unless you have a plan, we will not be taken alive. " D'Argo moved away from Chiana, to stand before Pilot's workstation. "Pilot, are we able to starburst yet?"  
  
Pilot's holographic image appeared. "I am sorry but Moya still has another five arns before she's able to starburst again."  
  
"John, look at our situation. Moya can't starburst, we can't outrun a command carrier and none of us wants to be imprisoned or worse killed. We don't have the resources to fight a successful battle. What would you have us do?" Aeryn questioned. She didn't want Crichton in Peacekeeper hands and said as much. "I don't want you tortured for the wormhole technology you carry."  
  
John turned and walked over to Aeryn. He slowly raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek. "Believe me babe, I don't want to be tortured anymore than the rest of you, I've been in that chair and I'm not going back." Crichton's eyes lit excitedly. "That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" D'Argo growled.  
  
"I have a plan." Crichton frowned at the groans that followed. "Hey, if any of you have a plan, please share otherwise shut up and listen! Look High Command want this technology I've got right? So why not bargain with them. I'd think this technology is worth say seven lives, five actually. Pilot, seal the doors and access shafts to your tier. The rest of us will scatter. We know this ship a hell of a lot better than they do and unless they unleash the bloodhounds we're pretty okay. Let's hit the entrails people and stay hidden as long as possible. Keep your comms open and we'll be able to hear when each of us is captured. If we're good, the time it takes them to find us and try to unseal Pilot's Tier will give Moya the time she needs. Pilot once we're taken aboard the command carrier, you and Moya get the hell out of here."  
  
What about all of you?" The thought of loosing the entire crew yet again was frightening for both Pilot and Moya. "If we starburst how will we find each other?"  
  
"We'll find you like before. Listen guys, we're running out of time, don't fight them; let them take you into custody. We can figure an escape once we're all together. They won't kill us. They want what we can offer." John's pulse was racing sixty metras an arn; he was trying his best to keep his friends and the woman he loved from killing themselves. "Well, agreed?" he held his breath and waited for the explosion, it didn't take long.  
  
"That's your plan? Let them capture us and escape later? And when they're not looking, Pilot and Moya starburst and we find them later? That is a stupid plan." D'Argo snorted.  
  
Aeryn raised her hands to stop D'argo's tirade. "John's plan is not that bad, actually. Our only other recourse is to die. They shouldn't be too suspicious; unlike last time we won't be waving a white flag. They'll have to hunt us. Besides we're running out time."  
  
Pilot's voice rang out frantically. "We're out of time, Peacekeepers are boarding Moya!"  
  
"Pilot once half of us are taken, slowly raise the temperature. That will slow them down a bit." Aeryn instructed Pilot.  
  
John didn't like that part of plan. The thought of Aeryn even suffering a little from the heat made him uncomfortable. "Aeryn I don't know about the heat thing."  
  
D'Argo began to argue, but was interrupted abruptly by Aeryn. "D'Argo, I know the Peacekeepers better than any of you. If they capture us unarmed, we will all survive. I would suggest Chiana be the first captured, then Rygel. Once they have them you should be next D'Argo leaving me and john." She knew what was next and headed the argument off. "I will not succumb to heat delirium in five arns. I will go then John. We know for sure, that they will not stop until they have him. By the time John is captured the heat should be high enough to stall any attempt to get to Pilot, at least for a few hundred microts giving them time to starburst."  
  
After a moment D'Argo nodded his acceptance. Rygel and Chiana agreed. "Well Pilot, it looks like this is goodbye for now." Aeryn spoke quietly.  
  
"Farewell to you all" Pilot watch them scatter and with the help of the DRDs began the process of sealing off his tier. The thought of being alone again left him afraid and instantly lonely, he could feel Moya's anxiety as well.  
  
FIVE SOLAR DAYS LATER.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes Officer Roque?" Suddath turned from the prisoners, he'd brought them all before him hoping that the pain of one would induce the others to tell him where the Leviathan was. The frelling ship had starburst while his men were trying to figure out a way around the heat that had permeated the ship's bowels. Suddath was aware of the group's alliance with Bialar Crais and Scorpious; both like Officer Sun were traitors. How fortunate for Captain Crais his death preceded his court marshal, the others would not be so lucky. He chose Aeryn Sun as an example. She was placed in a heated chamber, effectively inducing the beginning of Sebacean Heat Delirium. Suddath had questioned the others while they watched Officer Sun succumb to the heat. All were extremely hostile and angry, especially John Crichton, twice he'd tried to attack the nearest officer in order to get to Sun, leading the captain to believe that there was more between Crichton and Sun than friendship. If that was true then Officer Sun had committed the ultimate offense by seeking a male outside of the Sebacean race. She would definitely die for such an act of betrayal.  
  
"Sir?" Officer Roque called again.  
  
"What is it?" Suddath glared, angry at the interruption.  
  
"Sir, we've just received word that the admiral's command carrier is sending a marauder ahead to pick up the prisoners."  
  
"When is it due to arrive?" Suddath asked. If the Marauder arrived too soon, he would be unable to get the information Commandant Grayza desired.  
  
The chilling softness of Suddath's voice caused the young officer to swallow convulsively. "The marauder will be arriving in three solar days, sir."  
  
"Three days, well let's see if we can break a few spirits. Put the prisoners in holding together!" Suddath turned and left without further discussion, he would need to contact Grayza and update her on this news.  
  
Roque turned to her lieutenant as they led the prisoners to the holding tier. "Why does he want them together, they weren't before."  
  
Lieutenant Kitasch shrugged. "I have no idea Officer Roque. Maybe he's hoping they will talk amongst themselves and give away the Leviathan's location, or maybe he just wants them to see Sun's plight up close. No matter what it is, it is not our place to question him." Kitasch watched the prisoners, paying close attention to Officer Sun's condition. Suddath was mad, another go in the heated chamber and he would drive Officer Sun into the "Living Death" and they would all pay dearly if that happened.  
  
Crichton was the first to reach Aeryn as she was led out of the chamber. He swept her up into his arms as her legs buckled under her. He cradled her tightly against his chest carrying her to the holding cell and settling her convulsing body upon one of the cots." Can't you guys cool things off some? You almost killed her and if we don't get her temperature down you will succeed. that happens and you can kiss the wormhole technology goodbye!" He glared at the Peacekeepers through the shatterproof glass of their cell.  
  
"Officer Roque you may go." Kitasch dismissed the other officers as well. Once they'd left, he turned to the prisoners. "Unfortunately for Officer Sun the heat will not kill her, that would be a blessing."  
  
"So you just want her too suffer the "Living Death" is that it?" Crichton's gazed traveled over Aeryn's flushed face.  
  
D'Argo glared at Kitasch and growled. "You can torture each and everyone one of us and we still won't be able to tell you where Moya is."  
  
"D'argo's right! How can we tell you something we don't know?" Chiana's voice cracked with anxiety and fear. She watched as Crichton removed Aeryn's cloths, stripping the beautiful Sebacean down to her underwear. It was daunting to see Aeryn this weak. The ex-Peacekeeper had always seemed unshakeable.  
  
Rygel sat on the cot next to Aeryn, still fuming over the loss of his chair. He'd watched as they'd tortured Aeryn and could only empathize, having been tortured by Peacekeepers himself. Over the past five cycles, he'd come to almost view Aeryn as a daughter, definitely a friend. He vowed the time would come when he'd make them pay for this torture as well as his own.  
  
"All of you calm down! The Ta'al .Officer Sun will be fine." Kitasch cursed under his breath. He'd almost given away everything with two words. He finished adjusting the temperature and watched Aeryn's body calmed its spasms as cool air blasted into the room and began to chill her overheated cells.  
  
Crichton gently pressed his lips to Aeryn's forehead. " Good her temperature is dropping."  
  
D'Argo always suspicious stared at the Lieutenant. "What is this, more torture? Will you turn the heat up higher the next time you throw her in that frelling chamber?"  
  
"No Luxan. I'm trying to keep her alive." Kitasch watched Aeryn's high color fade slowly. "Contrary to what you all believe, not every Peacekeeper believes officer Sun is a traitor".  
  
Chiana twisted her head to the side. "What do you mean? Aeryn has her own fanclub?"  
  
"No! I've told you enough. You have air and you'll have food soon. Do not try to escape. If you do Officer Sun will be returned to the Heat Chamber and I will be helpless to stop it. They will also come for the Nebari girl next."  
  
D'Argo reared up, hissing. "It is torture! I knew it." He slammed his hands against the shatterproof viewing window.  
  
Kitasch interrupted. " It is not! You have three solar days left. I suggest you use them wisely and not in some foolish pursuit of escaping." He turned and left the small control room outside of the cell.  
  
"Three days. Then what?" Chiana's quavering voice rang through the silent cell.  
  
An equally unsteady voice answered. "Then we die?" Aeryn's voice, just barely above a whisper was quite clear.  
  
"No Aeryn, Officer Roque said that High Command was sending a marauder." Crichton brushed the hair away from Aeryn's face.  
  
"And just what do you think High Command is going to do John invite us to dinner?" Came the slightly slurred, sarcastic remark.  
  
"No Aeryn, I don't think dinner plans are in the making, but if they just wanted us dead, we'd be in body bags by now." Crichton answered.  
  
"Not necessarily, if they think there is still some information to be rooted out. Point of fact, they still don't know where Moya is." D'Argo walked over to Aeryn's cot. He stooped down and leaned closer to her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel like dren." Aeryn replied. "They will be back, you know. Captain Suddath is known for his viciousness."  
  
"You heard Kitasch, he said we had three solar days!" Chiana was becoming more desperate and frantic at the possibility of death. She had no wish to die and watching Aeryn's torture had only brought her closer to the edge of despair. "I don't want to die." Had she spoken that out loud?  
  
Crichton's soft answer was proof that she had. "None of us do Pip. We've got to figure out some sort of plan."  
  
"A plan? We're on a Command Carrier on the edge of The Uncharted Territories and Tormented Space, surrounded by Peacekeepers. Did I also forget to mention the Scarran bounty hunters on our emas as well?" D'Argo stood in the middle of the cell gesturing wildly. These were not only his friends they also relied on him as their captain and he was powerless to help them. How could he have let them take Aeryn? She may be an ex- Peacekeeper, but she was still a Sabacean woman in need of protection.  
  
Aeryn moved to sit up but her body still unsteady, refused to comply and she ended flat on her back. Slamming her fist into the cot and squeezing her eyes shut against her screaming muscles, she yelled. "Frell!"  
  
"Give it time Aeryn." Crichton pressed her down when she tried to rise again. "I want you to rest." He moved his hand down her face. "Close your eyes and sleep a bit."  
  
"I don't want to sleep." Aeryn tried to push up against Crichton's hands, but in her current condition found them immovable. "Crichton let me up!"  
  
"No Aeryn, lie down and sleep. Chiana would you please come and sit with Aeryn for a while. " Crichton shoved Aeryn none to gently until she lay flat on her back. " Sleep, please?" Aeryn gave in to the exhaustion as well as Crichton's plea. Sleep hit her long before Chiana settled on the cot next to her.  
  
Crichton joined D'Argo across the cell. "We've gotta so something D, Aeryn won't survive another go in the Heat Chamber."  
  
"I know John, but we're under tight surveillance. We would need an outside distraction. With all of us in here and Moya, juka knows where, the chances of that are gone." D'Argo spoke quietly as not to disturb Aeryn.  
  
"You think Kitasch might be interested in giving us a hand in escaping?" Crichton asked; knowing the answer before it was given.  
  
"Kitasch has already extended himself as far as he's going to. "  
  
"Yeah, but why? Why is he so interested in Aeryn's welfare? What was it he said?" Crichton asked his gaze flicked from D'Argo to Aeryn.  
  
"That he was trying to keep her alive." D'Argo answered.  
  
Chiana joined in. "Don't forget her fanclub!"  
  
"Right Pip, Kitasch said that not all of the Peacekeepers believe that Aeryn is a traitor. Maybe we can weed out some of these sympathizers." Crichton glanced around the cell again trying to detect some kind of surveillance.  
  
"That is the best thing you've said since we were brought aboard." D'Argo shook his head in bemusement. "The only problem is, what Peacekeeper is so sympathetic that they'd risk death in order to help us?" Silence was his only answer.  
  
Chiana sat staring down at Aeryn's sleeping form. Was she sleep or completely unconscious. If they were still on Moya, Chiana would have taken this moment to play a prank on the ex Peacekeeper, but they weren't on Moya and Aeryn wasn't sleeping because she was just tired. She was practically unconscious. She spoke out loud not realizing it. "What does Tal mean?"  
  
D'Argo and Crichton both turned to stare at Chiana. "What?"  
  
Chiana realized that she had spoken out loud and repeated her thoughts. "Kitasch called Aeryn Tal. He said that Tal.Officer Sun would be fine. What does Tal mean and why did he stop mid-sentence and switch to Officer Sun? Chiana glanced down at Aeryn, making sure she was still sleeping. "Do you think it's another word for traitor.  
  
Crichton shrugged. "I've never heard the word, though that's not saying much. How about you D?"  
  
D'Argo shook his head. "No".  
  
A voice that had remained silent throughout the entire exchange spoke clearly. "The word is Ta'al and it is not another name for traitor. It's on the other end of the spectrum actually." Rygel paused for dramatic affect. "Ta'al means Princess. It is a Sebacean title, but a powerful one none the less." Rygel stared down at Aeryn's sleeping form. "Huh".  
  
"Princess?" Crichton asked Rygel.  
  
"Princess!" D'Argo shouted at Rygel.  
  
"Princess?" Chiana stared at Rygel as though he'd lost all of his faculties.  
  
Rygel summoned all the royal indignation he had in his small frame. "What? Is there an echo in here? Ta'al means Princess. Kitasch referred to Aeryn as Ta'al, Princess!"  
  
"Aeryn a Princess? No frelling way! Chiana laughed. "Kitasch must be megra farbot, to even think such a thing!"  
  
"Quiet down Pip." Crichton turned to Rygel. "What do you know about Sebacean Ta'als?"  
  
"Just that the line is called Ta'a and it starts with Ta'aj or king, his mate Ta'ar or Queen and their offspring Ta'aq and Ta'al, the Prince and Princess." Rygel educated the group, feeling more self-important than ever.  
  
"Why haven't we heard of these figureheads before?" Crichton asked, surprised that in all the time he'd been running from and fighting the Peacekeepers, he had never heard of Sebacean Royalty.  
  
Rygel continued. "The Sebacean line of Ta'a is hardly a figurehead. The Ta'a are quite powerful. They created both Sebacean High Council and Peacekeeper High Command. You'll usually find them sitting at the head of both."  
  
"Aeryn never mentioned family royalty. Not that she talks to me anyway." Chiana muttered.  
  
"Because she's not! She was born a Peacekeeper, on a Command Carrier!" D'Argo growled. Refusing to believe that Aeryn could be anything but the warrior and friend he'd grown to care for over the past five cycles. "Obviously Kitasch was mistaken. We need to concentrate on finding those sympathizers."  
  
"Yeah, D'argo's got it. We need to." Crichton broke off as two Peacekeepers brought their meals. Once they were gone he continued on. "We need to get Kitasch alone."  
  
"How?" Rygel barked, grabbing for his food.  
  
"When he comes next time, we'll just mention the word Ta'al and see where he leads. If it was a mistake he'll want to speak to us, at least to tell us to shut up."  
  
"Once again Crichton, that is a horrible plan". Rygel spat between bites.  
  
"Well Sparky, if you have a better plan, for that matter if any of you have a better plan now is as good a time as any to lay it on me." Crichton grabbed two trays, gestured for Chiana to move away from Aeryn's cot and took her place. "I suggest that we all eat and get some rest."  
  
"Agreed!" D'Argo decided to follow Crichton's suggestion. They would need their strength. He had no intentions on letting them take Aeryn back to the Heat Chamber, nor would he let them take Chiana without a fight. Tomorrow might be his last.  
  
However, it proved uneventful, no interrogation and no Kitasch. The only Peacekeepers to enter the cell were grunts delivering meals and a surgeon to check on Aeryn; all clearly felt that Aeryn was a traitor to her race! The crew had run into a dead end.  
  
Two Solar days later.  
  
Moya's crew watched warily as Aeryn Sun was separated from their group. She stood in the center of a large Peacekeeper symbol that decorated the floor.  
  
Suddath drew his gun and began circling Aeryn. His every word laced with venom. "Well.well.well, Officer Sun, you seem to have made a remarkable recovery, tell me have you had time to reflect on your past actions?"  
  
Aeryn stood at attention, perfectly still, only her eyes followed Suddath's movements. "Which actions?"  
  
Suddath gestured to one of the officers standing behind him. The soldier handed him a long thin black rod. Most of Moya's crew was unfamiliar with this object, but two of the crew knew exactly what it was. Rygel stared in horror, Aeryn in disdain.  
  
"What the Hezzmana is that? Crichton whispered.  
  
"I have no." D'Argo began but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"It's a Krolinar-Tacleth. A torture device; It's what they use on their own when they fail." Rygel spat, he didn't bother to tell the others that Durka had used it on him several times. "Barbarians"  
  
"Okay, so that tells me what it is. What exactly does it do?" Again an interruption but this time it came in the form of a loud crackling noise as Suddath activated the device. Crichton stared in horror as Suddath moved closer to Aeryn, pointing the device at her.  
  
"I'll ask again, Officer Sun. Have you had time to reflect on your past actions?" Suddath's voice purred with the excitement of causing pain. He remembered the past. It was not the past the others thought. Suddath was referring to his and Aeryn's personal past. During Peacekeeper training Aeryn had dared to refuse his overtures of passion, even giving him a sound beating when his advances became physically demanding. Everyone had known about the incident, he'd lost the respect of both his Commanding and fellow Officers. Suddath found himself the brunt of more than one joke as a result. He owed all his past humiliation to her. He also owed her for the lust that was even now coursing through his body and he would see that she paid for all of it!  
  
Aeryn stared at Suddath; she too remembered the past and was well aware that it was their past and not her defection from the Peacekeepers that drove Suddath's hate. She would not fall under his steady torture; she would meet it and him head on. "I have reflected."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I would do it all over again, the exact same way!" Aeryn spat every word at Suddath with all the venom she could muster.  
  
However, it wasn't the words that drove Suddath to slap the rod onto Aeryn's skin, it was the disdain in her eyes. How dare she look at him as though he were nothing. Here she stood; a traitor to all she knew and still had the nerve to look both beautiful and untouchable. He would touch her and he'd make her beg for mercy when he did.  
  
Aeryn held her scream inside, managing one defiant sentence. " I...I still wou.wouldn't change it!" Her knees almost gave way with the second application of the Krolinar. As she doubled over with internal cramping caused by the intense heat of the Krolinar, she noticed both D'Argo and Crichton poised to attack. With an almost imperceptible shake of her head, she managed to stop them. She could tell that they weren't happy about it, but any attempt would only result in their death.  
  
Suddath leaned closer to Aeryn and whispered in her ear, "Very good Aeryn, we wouldn't want the Luxan and your precious human to die. Will you beg me for your life?" He waited for her reply and when none was forthcoming he continued speaking. "No? Well how about John Crichton, will you beg me for his life?" He punctuated the sentence by rolling the Krolinar up her lower back. He watched salaciously as beads of sweat began to roll profusely down Aeryn's face and she began panting. The Krolinar was made specifically for Sebacean discipline and torture. When placed against the skin of a Sebacean, the Krolinar raised the body temperature to dangerous levels, literally boiling the blood.  
  
Suddath suddenly turned toward the rest of Aeryn's comrades. He must keep up appearances for his crew and the prisoners. "Now where did the questioning leave off? Oh yes, where did the Leviathan and it's Pilot go?"  
  
Chiana moved forward an inch. "We don't know! We already told you Moya starburst on her own." Her voice lowered an octave. "She does that from time to time, ya know."  
  
"So none of you know where the Leviathan is? I would really like to believe that but I don't so." Suddath turned once more towards Aeryn, applying the Krolinar again, this time leaving it in place until Aeryn already weak from the last few rounds of torture, fell to her knees in agony.  
  
"Suddath knock it off! You're killing her!" Crichton shouted, pulling against the restraining hands of the Peacekeepers.  
  
Suddath turned to face Crichton once more. "You, human are more trouble than you're worth." Suddath lifted his left hand, which still held the pulse pistol and aimed it directly at Crichton's head. The entire room watched as the gun charged to fire.  
  
Aeryn moved to stand but faltered, instead she simply reached out to grab the pistol. "Suddath! Nooo!"  
  
Suddath snatched his arm away, disengaged the weapon, spun towards Aeryn and spat. "You would dare plead for this creature?" How dare she prefer this alien to her own kind. She would pay dearly for that.  
  
"Just how far will you go to save his miserable life?" Leaning closer he whispered in her ear, at her nod he turned to his lieutenant. "Kitasch, take the prisoners to their cell". You all have Officer Sun to thank for your reprieve, as well as your lives. At least that is until the marauder arrives." He handed the Krolinar to the officer closest to him.  
  
Crichton lunged once more for Suddath only to be yanked back by over zealous Peacekeeper soldiers. "Suddath! What did you make her agree to?"  
  
Suddath moved to stand nose to nose with Crichton. "Why, I didn't make her agree to anything. I merely suggested that your last solar day with us could be spent in comfort or pain. The choice was hers; she simply chose to keep you happy and safe. You see how she cares for you." He walked back to Aeryn and reached down to help her to her feet. As she stood, Suddath drew his hand up caressing her face, then letting it roam its way down her torso.  
  
Aeryn's eyes caught John's and in that moment, Aeryn believed that what she had chosen to do was well worth this man's life. She could not let them harm one hair on John's body, not again. "John please."  
  
Suddath jerked Aeryn around to face him. "I'm sure John Crichton is more than thankful. Take them to their cell!" his voice lowered considerably, leaving no one in doubt of his intentions where Aeryn was concerned. "Take Officer Sun to my quarters".  
  
"Suddath, you bastard! Don't you dare touch her! Aeryn!" Crichton rushed the guards in an attempt to get to both Aeryn and Suddath; the guards reacted immediately, knocking Crichton to his knees.  
  
Suddath pointed his pistol at Crichton once more. "I can always kill you now."  
  
Aeryn stepped into the pistol's line of fire. "Suddath! You and I had a deal!"  
  
Suddath reached out and dragged Aeryn up against his chest forcing her head back by grabbing a handful of her long hair. "Deal? No my dear. That wasn't a deal, you simply humor me and I do enjoy a good trelk every now and again but how good a trelk are you?" Suddath ground his mouth into hers, pressing her lips so hard against her teeth, that Aeryn tasted blood. When she opened her mouth to gasp for breath, Suddath thrust his tongue into her mouth. Aeryn managed to clamp down on the offending appendage. Suddath snatched his head away. Spitting blood, he snarled. "Then again I've decided to make Crichton watch you beg for death, then I'll kill him."  
  
It wasn't this statement that caused everyone in the room to gasp in awe. It was the soft but lethal answer. "Oh I don't think so Captain. Crichton is wanted alive and in good health as are Ka D'argo, Dominar Rygel the sixteenth, Chiana the Nebari and the defector Officer Aeryn Sun. it would not be wise to kill any of them for then I would have the pleasure of killing you."  
  
All heads turned to stare at the tall, beautiful raven haired Peacekeeper, who'd spoken so quietly. The bars on her uniform effectively placed her rank high above Suddath's. Though she appeared dangerous, it was the man standing next to her that made Suddath visibly uneasy.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	2. Any Microt Now!

"The Beginning of the End"  
  
Part Two  
  
"Any Microt Now"  
  
Every officer in the room stood at attention, warily watching the two Peacekeeper Commanders. Suddath released Aeryn and stepped toward the couple. "Sirs I.we weren't expecting you for another solar day."  
  
The female Peacekeeper Commander spoke again. "Yes we could see that Captain. What exactly did you mean, when you told Officer Sun you would make her beg for death? How were going to accomplish such a feat? We know John Crichton's fate."  
  
"I was just.just" Suddath cursed himself for his show of weakness in front of High Commanders Ahni and Lazzar. High Command had sent two of its highest-ranking figures; two of its most deadly but why?  
  
"You were just what Suddath?" High Commander Lazzar spoke quietly, his eyes taking in the scene before him, scanning each face. His gaze rested momentarily on Aeryn, before moving on to pin Suddath in place. Lazzar was known for his ruthlessness. High Command often sent him on assignments no other could complete and he was always successful.  
  
The fact that they were both aboard his Command Carrier made Suddath quite uneasy. Commander Ahni was only sent when High Command wanted loose ends tied; she was the best assassin in Peacekeeper history. Their presence meant that he was expendable. "I was just questioning the prisoners regarding the Leviathan's location, sir."  
  
Commander Ahni crooked her head to the side, "Hmm, you didn't seem worried about the Leviathan just now." Suddath watched Ahni's beautifully full lips stretch into a cold smiled. "You seemed occupied with other matters. Matters of no interest to High Command."  
  
Taking in Aeryn's appearance, Lazzar spoke up again. "What have you done to her?"  
  
"Just questioning, Commander". Suddath answered, his eyes darting nervously from Lazzar to Ahni.  
  
Ahni moved toward Aeryn, she touched the younger woman's flushed cheek, though the touch was feather light, the power behind it helped to steady Aeryn's quaking figure. Ahni stood for a moment longer with her eyes closed. She turned suddenly and spoke sharply to Suddath. "You would dare use the Krolinar on a political prisoner?"  
  
Suddath began to defend himself, only to be stopped by Lazzar. "Remember Captain, Commander Ahni sees all that has passed. You can not lie and if I were you, I would not try." Suddath glared at Ahni. "Yes! She and her companions refused to divulge the whereabouts of the missing Leviathan. As you know that ship is the only Leviathan to successfully give birth to a healthy gun ship."  
  
"But you chose Officer Sun to torture. You could have just as easily chosen the Luxan male, a stronger race, yet you chose her, hmm." Ahni cradled Aeryn's face, leaned into her and breathed softly into her ear.  
  
Crichton, who stood frozen in place, suddenly came to life. "What the hell is she doing?"  
  
"She's lowering Aeryn's body temperature. It's an ability few Sebaceans have." D'Argo answered quietly, staring in awe at the two Sebacean women. He'd heard that some Sebacean women carried the ability to heal by touch but he'd never actually witnessed the act.  
  
Crichton still uneasy asked." What did she do the first time?"  
  
Rygel sighed heavily before answering. God this human could be frelling annoying. "She's a Sebacean Seeker." Crichton simply stared down at Rygel waiting for a more understandable response. "She was seeking the truth. Now do you understand?"  
  
They can do that? She can do that?" Crichton twisted his head from Rygel to D'Argo. "Jeeze who needs a lie detector?"  
  
Chiana like everyone else stared at the two women. "Is it me or doesn't she look exactly like Aeryn?"  
  
D'Argo answered both John's and Chiana's questions. "First, not they, her. Not all Sebaceans have the ability, just those born, as Seekers possess knowledge. Second yes they do appear to favor each other." D'Argo nudged Crichton. "Look at Suddath."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. He looks like a fly caught in a great big old Peacekeeper web." Crichton stared at Suddath a second longer before his gaze returned to Aeryn, just in time to catch the female Commander speaking softly to her. They were to far to away for Crichton to catch the words.  
  
Serrca stared into the face of the young woman she and Corinth had been searching for more than five cycles. " How do you feel now my dear?"  
  
Aeryn cleared her throat and straightened her body, before answering. She was trying hard to keep the tears still pooling in her eyes from falling. " Much better now. Thank you."  
  
Serrca dropped her hands, nodding slowly. She turned to the soldiers guarding the other prisoners. "Release them!" The guards stepped away from the prisoners immediately, none daring to challenge her order.  
  
"No!" Suddath yelled.  
  
Both commanders turned at Suddath's defiant shout. Ahni quirked an eyebrow upward in amusement, Lazzar however was far from amused. He turned a hard gaze on Suddath. "Yes, you were saying Captain?"  
  
"Only that we still have no answers regarding the Leviathan. We were not expecting you for another solar day and I was trying to get the information out of them."  
  
"You weren't asking about the Leviathan when we arrived. If I remember correctly you were threatening Officer Sun with torture and Commander Crichton with death." Lazzar snapped.  
  
"My methods are my affair!" Suddath snapped defiantly almost daring the Commander to question his authority.  
  
The challenge was not long in coming. Ahni faced the Captain down. This wasn't hard at her present height of six feet, at least two inches taller than Suddath: a fact that added to Suddath's irritation. When he continued to glare, Ahni's eyes changed from gray- blue to a pale glowing gold. Her voice, a mere whisper, dripped venom so lethal, that Suddath felt his blood begin to freeze and his muscles cramp. "If you do not stand down Suddath, I will put you down and believe me you will stay!"  
  
Lazzar moved forward to lay a hand on Ahni's shoulder. He spoke quietly for her and Suddath's ears only. "Not here and not now. The time will come I will make sure of it." Ahni's body relaxed and her eyes returned to their natural color. She glanced over her shoulder to Lazzar, nodded crisply and moved away from Suddath.  
  
Lazzar gestured to four guards. "Take Captain Suddath to his quarters. He will remain there until we have concluded our business is concluded."  
  
"Yes Commander!" They answered in unison.  
  
Lazzar addressed Suddath once more. "And Captain, I would suggest that you cooperate or Commander Ahni's threat will seem almost tame in comparison to what I will be forced to do to you. Do we understand each other Captain?"  
  
At Suddath's sharp nod, the guards escorted him away, leaving Corinth, Ahni and the prisoners alone with the remaining guards. "Take the prisoners to the Briefing Room."  
  
Ahni turned to Lazzar once they were left alone. "Do you think High Command will be- tray us again?"  
  
"No! They can't afford to loose either of us with a Scarran invasion so close at hand." He touched a raven curl that had managed to escape the tight braid Serrca always wore. Her hair had always been a source of much pleasure for him.  
  
Serrca allowed her composure to slip for just a microt. "I wanted to kill him when we walked in on his words."  
  
"I know but he didn't have the chance to act on them or he would be dead now. What matters now is that we've found her and the human "  
  
"Do not forget the others." Ahni nudged Lazzar's hand with her cheek. She loved the feel of his strength surrounding her.  
  
"Hmm.yes their presence is imperative to our plans and the approaching war." Corinth allowed his arms to engulf Ahni for as long as she would allow it. This wasn't long once their personal guard arrived.  
  
Ahni turned to her guard, once again the highly decorated Commander, her people feared. "Yes?"  
  
Captain Ylan Janeseck was proud of the position he held under High Commander Ahni. She was strict in the fullest sense of the word, but she was fair. Ahni was quick to reward excellence but even quicker to discipline negligence and failure. When it came to insubordination, death by her hand was often the penalty. None of this bothered Janeseck; he was honored to be a member of Ahni's team. "The prisoners are waiting in the briefing room sir."  
  
"Thank you Captain, we will be there shortly." Ahni dismissed Janeseck and began to follow him out.  
  
Corinth's hand closed around Ahni's wrist effectively catching her attention. "Yes sir?"  
  
"I believe I will have a chat with Suddath. You speak with the prisoners." Corinth suggested. He had a bone to pick with Suddath.  
  
"Alright, I will have the prisoners ready for transport on your return." Ahni agreed and the two separated.  
  
Briefing Room.  
  
Crichton moved as close to Aeryn as his bonds would allow him. "Baby are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I feel better thanks to Serrca." Aeryn sat next to Crichton. She was the only one without bonds, but without the keys, she was no help to the others. Her mind was actually on High Commander Ahni. What was she doing here and what did she want with them? Aeryn knew that they were important to High Command but so important that it had sent two of its most highly decorated officers to escort them back. No! Something else was going on, but what?  
  
Chiana stopped pacing and stared at Aeryn. "What is a Sebacean Seeker and who exactly are these two?" Chiana cocked her head from one side to the other. "And since no one is asking, I will. What's with the twin?"  
  
Aeryn stared out of one of the room's many windows. She spoke without turning to face the others. " The female peacekeeper is High Commander Serrca Ahni Sun, she is Xhalax's younger sister."  
  
"Wait! She's your aunt? You have an aunt? As in a blood relative?" Crichton asked, staring at Aeryn in awe.  
  
Aeryn gave a brief nod. "Yes John, she's my aunt as you call it. She leads the Juccari Assassins, the most deadly unit in High Command."  
  
"She's a murderer?" John gasped.  
  
Aeryn turned abruptly. "She's an assassin, trained from the age of six cycles to destroy our enemies. The same enemies that would gladly kill us all, including the Luxans, Hynerians and the Nebari! Her rank is so high now that she reports only to The Sebacean High Council and the top tier Officers of High Command; Commander Lazzar is one of those tier officers. As for being a Sebacean Seeker, she was born that way."  
  
" Okay, I'll ask again, what exactly is that?" Chiana repeated her earlier question. She was still reeling from the news that Aeryn not only had an aunt who was a Peacekeeper but a powerful one at that!  
  
Aeryn turned to face the window again. "A Sebacean Seeker is born with the ability to actively seek the truth of a situation, be it past present or future. They simply touch a sample of DNA or object familiar to the subject or journey into the Realm Sleep and they see all."  
  
"Realm Sleep?" Crichton asked. This dren was getting weirder and weirder! "What is a Realm Sleep and what kind of DNA."  
  
Aeryn smiled, John always did ask a lot of questions. "A Realm Sleep resembles a Delvian meditation only far more advanced and quieter. The Seeker falls into a dreamless trance, asleep if you will. Then their soul leaves the body traveling back and forth through time in search of its targeted information. It's quite dangerous but most Seekers master the skill by the time they are six cycles. As for sampling, the Seekers use this method in addition to the Realm Sleep, it helps to narrow the search process."  
  
Aeryn these Peacekeeper Seekers sound like the good guys. So why is Ahni an assassin? How exactly does that fit in?" Crichton considered himself as open-minded as the next human caught on the other end of nowhere but to be saved by a Peacekeeper assassin was bit much.  
  
"John you have to understand, that like me, most Peacekeepers are either born or conscripted. Commander Ahni was born a Peacekeeper of Peacekeeper parents. We are told what to think, how to think and when to think. We are trained not to question orders or circumstances.."  
  
John stared intently at Aeryn before interrupting her. "They."  
  
"What?" Aeryn shot a questioning look.  
  
"They Aeryn, you said we. You meant they. Right?" John asked softly.  
  
"Yes, John. I meant they are trained not to question orders or circumstances." She shot him a half smile and continued educating the others. "The Seekers are born with Seeking abilities but they are trained as Juccari assassins, the most elite unit in the Peacekeeper regime. The Juccari are solely made up of Seekers and Guardians. The Guardians level of training is structured to surpass that of the Seekers but only as a fail- safe of sorts. By the time the Seekers are eight cycles, most of them have made their first kill." Aeryn cut off John's bursting remark, "John! It's either kill or be killed by the target! If they fail, upon their return to Command they are forced to watch a member of their unit put to death."  
  
"Bastards, goddamn bastards, they force a child to kill and then punish them by killing a friend if they fail." Crichton's heart ached at the thought of a child going through such an ordeal. The thought of Aeryn growing up in such an atmosphere added to his ache.  
  
"Please John, its the Peacekeepers' way of life. " Aeryn answered. Her thoughts were reeling. What was her mother's sister doing here? Commanders of her and Lazzar's status would never come for prisoners. That was grunt work.  
  
Crichton's thoughts were in overdrive. "Whoa! Back it up a minute. You said that a Seeker's' training was only surpassed by a Guardian's. Therefore, what exactly is a Guardian?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, it is not public knowledge, only the High Council and Command carry that information. However, I do know that each Seeker is assigned a Guardian and with her level of training High Commander Ahni is the most powerful Seeker in High Command. Commander Lazzar has always been known as the most deadly Peacekeeper to date. A Guardian of his station could only be assigned to Ahni.  
  
"So he's here to baby sit the Seeker?" Chiana piped in. "Well why did they stop the mad Captain? I mean from what you told us about Xhalax, she wasn't exactly the maternal type, so why would Ahni stop Suddath?"  
  
Sighing, Aeryn shook her head slowly. "I don't know Chiana. I really don't know."  
  
Leaning into Aeryn, John whispered. "Aeryn what did she see?"  
  
"What? Oh!" Aeryn glanced around the room before returning to John with an answer. "She saw Suddath's actions over the last few solar days."  
  
"No.no that's not what I meant. What exactly did she see? I know it had something to do with that so-called deal you made and don't think we won't have a little discussion on that later. I get this feeling there's so much more then just the past few solar days. In fact I'm willing to bet you and our boy Suds have met before or is that another secret that you just can't divulge?"  
  
"No John it's not a secret. Suddath was my Lieutenant during my Prowler training. He.ah.he made it clear that he expected me or rather us to recreate. When I refused he tried to force the issue by attacking me. I managed to defeat him. However he was publicly reprimanded by his superior officers, which didn't help matters. It is an humiliation he has held against me ever since." Aeryn explained. "Suddath saw his chance and took it. He thought that I would do anything in order to save you." Aeryn chuckled softly to herself. "Turns out he was right." She reached out to caress his face.  
  
D'Argo rolled his eyes. "We're all glad you've come to that realization and we thank you for your sacrifice but right now we've got to figure a way out of here."  
  
"There's no way out of here D'Argo. Once the seeker has you, running is futile. There isn't a place in this frelling universe where a Seeker couldn't find you." Aeryn answered.  
  
"So the twenty-five thousand dollar questions of the day here folks is what do our two High Commanders want with us. As important as I'd like to think I am. You guys aren't exactly priceless. So why has Command sent it's top operatives; an assassin and her guide dog, after us?" John was doing his best to stay rational, but Harvey had been easier to handle then this madness.  
  
Again Ahni's voice rang out into the quiet room. "Why not ask one of us Commander Crichton."  
  
Crichton turned his head slightly and stared at Ahni. "Damn, you have got to stop doing that!"  
  
  
  
CAPTAIN SUDDATH'S QUARTERS.  
  
High Commander Lazzar sat staring at an obviously nervous Captain Suddath. "So exactly why did you choose to torture Officer Sun?"  
  
Captain Suddath measured his answer carefully before answering," I knew that Crichton would be unable to tolerate her pain and would answer my questions!"  
  
"So your choice had absolutely nothing to do with a personal vendetta? Say a past humiliation?" Lazzar asked.  
  
Suddath knew his time was limited. Lazzar was not known for his patience. "Officer Sun's crimes deemed her a traitor. The punishment for such crimes."  
  
Lazzar waved his hand in disregard. "I don't need you to tell me what the punishment is! I have carried out many such punishments! Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you instructed that the prisoners were to be detained and not harmed in any way? Yet upon our arrival we see you torturing Officer Sun, with a Tacleth."  
  
"I've told you, I was only trying to get information out of her and her companions." Suddath tried unsuccessfully to justify his actions.  
  
"Ahh.but according to Lieutenant Kitasch, Officer Sun was placed in the Heat Chamber for over an arn at your request." Lazzar replayed the memories he'd received from Ahni in his mind. The pictures served as a catalyst to an already explosive anger. Lazzar's voice became a growl. "You'd dare to place her in the Heat Chamber then torture her with the Tacleth; a political prisoner! You do realize how easily you could have killed her. Sebacean women are not known for their tolerance to the Tacleth."  
  
Suddath tried to interrupt, but Lazzar again cut him off. "I know...I know you didn't want to kill her. You just wanted her to come to her senses or was it your bed? Now this is where it gets interesting. When you couldn't force her by torture or threat of death, you decided to try threatening John Crichton's life.  
  
"Officer Sun owes me a debt for." Suddath began.  
  
"For an humiliation that you dealt yourself in the past. I know all about that. You were told that the prisoners were to be unharmed. You chose to disobey a direct order." Lazzar began to circle Suddath in much the same way Suddath had done to Aeryn. "Remind me again what the punishment is for an officer of your level, who disobeys a direct order."  
  
"Death." Suddath whispered.  
  
"That's right, so you do know the rules." Lazzar motioned to the guards in the room. With in moments Suddath had been stripped of his Captain's jacket and shirt.  
  
Suddath noticed wryly how quick his men were to follow another superior officer. He foolishly remarked upon their actions. "I see you've managed to sway my men."  
  
"They were never your men. From the very beginning your men have reported to High Commander Ahni or myself." Lazzar raised his hand.  
  
Suddath stared dispassionately at the Krolinar Tacleth in Lazzar's hand. "So are you now going to torture me because of some ex-Peacekeeper trelk?" Lazzar stared at Suddath, activating the Tacleth. He switched the device to maximum power and slapped it across Suddath's lower back, giving him a taste of Aeryn's pain. Suddath fell to his knees long before Aeryn had. "Do you really think that High Command. Sent us here for a band of escapees, one human and one ex-Peacekeeper trelk as you put it?" He removed the Tacleth.  
  
"Why else are you here?" Suddath spoke between teeth clenched in pain. His body on fire, he could feel his thoughts loosing their cohesiveness.  
  
"You'll never know. Then again maybe I will enlighten you. Just understand that you disobeyed a direct order that almost killed a political prisoner." Lazzar answered.  
  
"Fine, then I'm ready to die." Suddath wouldn't give Lazzar the satisfaction of seeing him beg for his life Peacekeepers were trained to die.  
  
"For disobeying High Command's orders you die. For torturing on such as Officer Aeryn Sun, your punishment is The Living Death." Lazzar smirked at the horrified expression that began creeping over Suddath's face as he digested Lazzar words'  
  
"No!" Suddath protested. How could this be happening, a Captain of his stature reduced to nothing in a matter of arns. How could he be sentenced to The Living Death? "Why?"  
  
For more than two arns Lazzar diligently applied the Tacleth set on maximum, against Suddath's bare skin, allowing his temperature to rise quickly and dangerously. He stood there waiting and watching as the heat began to affect Suddath. He watched as Suddath's eyes began to glaze over and only then did he decide to reveal a few truths. "Suddath your time is quickly running out. I will however tell you that the ex-Peacekeeper trelk you were torturing, happens to be the Ta'al of Sebacea-Tran." Lazzar saw recognition in Suddath's eyes. "Ahh! I see you do remember Sebacea-Tran from your studies."  
  
Suddath stumbled over his words. "Tor.Tormented Sp...Space.Destroyed!"  
  
"Oh no, Sebacea-Tran is far from destroyed. The Premier High Council rules and protects her well. You thought that Peacekeeper High Command ordered High Commander Ahni and myself here to retrieve the prisoners, and so they did, as did The Premier High Council. Unfortunately for High Command, my loyalties lie with The Premier High Council and so do Ahni's. We won't mention that most of your crew sympathizers. Of course those who remain loyal to you will suffer your fate, we can't have loose ends running around in High Command. Now do you see how far The Premier High Council's power reaches?"  
  
"No! Hi.High Com.Command will hunt you both down." Suddath knew he'd uttered his last words.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet? High Command does not control us; we control High Command." Lazzar watched as Suddath's eyes lit with understanding microts before they dimmed and glazed over permanently. Lazzar gave orders to Kitasch and his men as he left Suddath's quarters. "Pack him for transport then find those loyal to him."  
  
"And then sir?" Kitasch asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Lazzar glanced at Kitasch. "Kill them."  
  
"Yes sir!" Kitasch smiled and saluted. He'd hated pretending to be loyal to Suddath; the man was blight upon the Sebacean race.  
  
  
  
BRIEFING ROOM.  
  
  
  
Crichton turned toward Ahni. "Okay so why are you here?"  
  
Ahni answered. "Why to save your emas of course."  
  
D'Argo growled. "Yet here we stand still bound."  
  
Ahni laughed softly. "Is that all Luxan?" With a single flowing wave of her hand, the crew'' cuffs fell to the ground, freeing them. "All you had to do was ask nicely."  
  
"So we're free to go?" Crichton asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but you are wanted or should I say needed somewhere else at the moment." Ahni answered, turning as Lazzar entered the room  
  
Lazzar answered the question in Ahni's eyes. "It is finished. We must go."  
  
Crichton backed away yelling. Oh no! I've been down this road before! Go where?"  
  
Ahni stared at Crichton sending a wave of calming energy in his direction. Once he'd calmed down she answered. "We're taking you someplace neither Scarrans nor Peacekeepers will attempt to travel to."  
  
Aeryn move to stand in front of Ahni. "That it?"  
  
Ahni answered with a soft smile. "Home to Sebacea-Tran."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. A Secret Revealed

"The Beginning of the End" Part Three "A Secret Revealed"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tormented Space  
  
Sebacea-Tran.  
  
Every member of Moya's crew stood in awe as they stared around at the beautiful, busy yet peaceful planet. Aeryn's voice interrupted everyone's reverie, voicing all thoughts. "How is it possible that this planet exist here in Tormented Space? Is it one of the break away colonies?"  
  
Lazzar chuckled. "No, Sebacea-Tran is not a break away colony. It is the original Colony; Sebacea-Tran has existed for millions of cycles. It was here before this space was aptly named Tormented. When a large group of Sebaceans left Sebacea-Tran over four thousand cycles ago, they created what we now refer to as the Sebacean High Council, Peacekeeper High Command and of course the Peacekeepers. The majority of the Sebacea-Tran's inhabitants opted to stay. As to why it exists unscathed, well to attack Sebacea-Tran is to commit genocide. We are not a very forgiving people.  
  
"Why does High Command allow you to stay here?" Aeryn asked.  
  
"Because Sebacea-Tran is the home of The Premier Sebacean High Council, They are the ultimate rulers. Peacekeeper High command wouldn't dare attack; it would be like taking a very fast poison. The minute they attack, we reciprocate. The only difference is, we have been in Peacekeeper Command as long as it has existed and they have no idea who is playing which side. If we decide to attack, we will do so from within their own ranks."  
  
Crichton muttered. "You guys are really into the whole cloak and dagger thing aren't ya?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Lazzar questioned.  
  
"Ignore him, we do." D'Argo announced.  
  
Aeryn had the strangest feeling that she'd somehow been here before, nothing seemed new, yet it did and she had no idea why.  
  
  
  
Solar Days Later.  
  
  
  
"I know what Lazzar said but how could a planet such as this, exist in Tormented Space? I haven't seen any security since I got here." John Crichton wondered out loud. He stared in awe at his surroundings. Trees, lakes, perfect green grass, the Sun shinning brightly even a gentle fragrant breeze. 'Where those birds chirping?' "Huh.feels like home."  
  
"Earth?" D'Argo asked, coming up behind his friend. He too was amazed that a planet as beautiful and tranquil as Sebacea-Tran could exist unmolested in Tormented Space.  
  
"Yeah." John glanced around D'Argo. "Where are Aeryn and Chiana? I know Rygel is still napping."  
  
"Actually, Rygel is up and filling his three bottomless pits. Chiana is off searching for trouble, I'm sure. Aeryn is walking with her aunt." D'Argo informed. He had to admit, the last two weekens had been the most peaceful and restful he'd experienced in the past thirteen cycles. He and the others had been invited to stay, had even been offered jobs and homes, very desirable!  
  
"Figures, Rygel's been in heaven, ever since he found out that they have a variety of Hynerian Mojules down here." Crichton chuckled. "Tell me something D?" He continued. "Do you get the feeling that Lazzar and Ahni are more than just comrades? It's not so much their words as it is their actions. I mean they just seem to be a little more than buddies."  
  
John spun around and stared into D'Argo's eyes. "And man I know I keep asking this, but is me or do Aeryn and Serrca look exactly alike. Man it's creepy!"  
  
D'Argo rolled his eyes heavenward. "John, they've already explained that Sercca is Aeryn's aunt when you asked on the Command Carrier."  
  
"No D'Argo, there's something more going on. Aeryn favors Xhalax, but her features positively mirror Serrca's I got another question for ya. Why did Lazzar and Ahni go through so much trouble to collect us from the Peacekeepers? Why now? I get the feeling they've known where we were for awhile." John shot questions out one at a time but in rapid succession. "We've been here for two weekens and no one has said a thing regarding our rescue and this sanctuary as a matter of fact, they've gone out of their way to make sure we find out nothing!"  
  
"All I know John is that Lazzar says the Premier High Council will have to answer all of our questions. Until they decide to speak with us, we have no choice but to relax. So I suggest that we all take this time to enjoy the offerings of this beautiful planet." The same questions were running through his mind, but the perks far outweighed the curiosity. He glanced across the lake in time to catch the flirtatious glances of two young Sebacean women.  
  
Noticing the women, Crichton chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. You go and enjoy yourself D. I'm going in search of my heart's desire." Turning, he just missed D'Argo's exasperated expression.  
  
"Yeah, me too." D'Argo waggled his tentacles and set off for the other side of the lake and the two Sebacean women.  
  
Crichton laughed and set off in the opposite direction in search of Aeryn.  
  
  
  
AERYN AND SERRCA.  
  
"Aeryn, I want you to stay here with us." Serrca walk along slowly next to her niece, she couldn't believe that Aeryn was finally here again where she belong. "Before you say no, think about it. Where else can you go?"  
  
Aeryn had no answer. Every fiber of her being screamed stay, but like the like the others, she had no wish to bring Peacekeeper retaliation. Upon this planet and its people. Aeryn decided to change the subject. "How long have you known High Commander Lazzar?"  
  
"It won't work.changing the subject but I will allow it to drop for now. As to your questions, Lazzar and I have known each other since I was fifteen cycles. However we actually met when I was seven cycles, we were then formally introduced 8 cycles later." Serrca stopped next to a bench, which faced the back of the Palace. She sat and gestured for Aeryn to do the same.  
  
Aeryn sat and began speaking again. "You said you met him when you were seven cycles. What were you two doing? He had to be what.at least seventeen cycles."  
  
Serrca shook her head slowly. "That my darling niece is a story for another time. Why don't you tell me about John Crichton and the baby."  
  
Aeryn gasped. "How did you.did Chiana say something?" Aeryn jumped to her feet.  
  
Serrca shook her head chuckling. She reached up to grab Aeryn's wrist, guiding her back to the bench. "Come now Aeryn, you know Chiana did not tell me. No one needed to tell me, I am a Seeker after all. I can feel his life force when I touch you."  
  
"Him? It's a boy?" Aeryn whispered in awe, until that very moment, she hadn't thought of the baby in terms of reality. The child had remained a distant imprint in her mind.  
  
"Hmm, yes it's a boy and you will need to have him released from stasis soon or he will die and you may also." Serrca answered. "What about the child's father? Is he happy about this new life he has help to create?"  
  
Aeryn hesitated in a low voice. "Well.that's the problem .see I'm.uhh.I'm not really sure who the father is." She allowed her gaze to wonder over the rippling beauty of the lake. "I only found out half a cycle ago, while on Scorpius' Command Carrier."  
  
"Hmm, yes well we can have the baby's DNA tested while you're here. What of John Crichton, does he know?" Serrca didn't understand how Aeryn could have found out about the baby existence but not who the father was. The surgeon should have tested her at the time; this was not the usual Sebacean embryo. This child would change everything.  
  
"Yes he knows but he's not very happy with the idea that he may not be the father. It's such a long story." Aeryn didn't understand why she felt so comfortable speaking to Serrca, she rarely spoke to anyone other than John. Granted Serrca was her aunt but she was also High Command!  
  
"I have all the time you need, sweet Aeryn." Serrca offered. "But if it's too hard to speak, I can always summon the memories by touch if you will let me." Serrca stared expectantly.  
  
Aeryn hesitated for a moment before agreeing. "Alright."  
  
With a nod, Serrca cradled Aeryn's face between her hands, two fingers touching Aeryn's temples. Within seconds Serrca was linked to Aeryn's past. Her body tensed as Aeryn's life unfolded before her. Serrca almost broke the link when she witness Aeryn's death at the hands of the clone Scorpius had implanted within John Crichton's mind. She also recognized a few faces from her on past, unfriendly faces. Faces that had no business in Aeryn's life! Crais.Bialar Crais, Scorpius even Durka! Serrca paid close attention to Aeryn's relationship with both John Crichtons. not a clone but the same man, walking a separate time line within the primary line. Very interesting, she would have to inform The Council.  
  
Once the memories ceased, Serrca released Aeryn speaking quietly; she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Oh the life you've led little one! I should have never let you apply for the Pliesar Regiment. I should have kept you close, regardless of High Command's Orders. I'm so sorry!"  
  
Memories of her childhood flashed through Aeryn's mind. Her aunt was always around when Aeryn needed her. Serrca had always managed in some small part to make Aeryn feel wanted and loved. Aeryn remembered little things, small gifts and delicacies. She remembered Serrca coming to the nursery unit to see her. Then abruptly everything changed, Serrca stopped coming to see her and began ignoring her. She remembered the feeling of betrayal, when Serrca suddenly disappeared. "You disappeared suddenly, why?"  
  
"Because I had the unmitigated gall to question their decision to allow you to join the Icarion unit. I knew that you'd be joining special Ops next and the thought terrified me." Serrca didn't bother to tell Aeryn the primary reason she'd been reassigned. High Command wanted Aeryn out from under her influence. They also wanted to make absolutely sure that Serrca would follow their instructions to the letter and what better way than to hold Aeryn's career and safety over her head.  
  
"At least you cared enough to worry. For years I thought that you'd just forgotten about me and no longer cared." Aeryn allowed her head to drop to Serrca's shoulder. Besides John Crichton, Serrca had been the only person Aeryn had allowed into her emotional inner circle. It just felt so good to be able share her burdens with someone who would take them on gladly. Aeryn sighed softly as Serrca ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
This was how John found the two women; he was loathed to interrupt them. It was rare that he had a chance to see Aeryn totally relaxed; Serrca seemed to be very adept at comforting Aeryn. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
Aeryn jumped up and headed toward Crichton. "No, we were just going over the past. What have you been up to?"  
  
"I was just hanging out and decided to come find my girl, for a little quality time." He kissed her loudly on the cheek. The fact that she didn't pull away said a lot about Serrca's influence. He glanced from Aeryn to Serrca. "You two actually have a past?"  
  
"Yes we have a past but not an extensive one." Serrca's replied.  
  
"I thought High Command didn't allow families to really stay together." John frowned.  
  
"They aren't really; it's a practice that High Command frowns upon." Serrca glanced away for a brief moment, hiding her expression, an expression that told just how much she loathed High Command and its rules. She stood to take her leave. "How are you enjoying your stay John Crichton?"  
  
"John.call me John. This place is paradise." John allowed his hand to slide caressingly down Aeryn's back to rest at her waist. " I still can't believe it escapes all harm. We've seen some pretty sketchy characters out here in Tormented Space."  
  
Serrca smiled indulgently. "We survive because we are the elite."  
  
Crichton broke in. "Yeah.yeah I know, the whole unforgiving people thing. What I'm asking you is what exactly is it that keeps the bad guys at home? What. do you guys have some massive Death Star hidden some where?"  
  
"Crichton, what are."  
  
"Sorry, a little earth humor there. It just means a massive weapon." Crichton grimaced, when would he ever learn.  
  
There is no force within Tormented Space, The Uncharted or Peacekeeper territories that can defeat us. Not to say that they haven't tried, there have been a few races willing to send their soldiers to die."  
  
"You keep saying force, what is this force you're talking about?" John asked.  
  
Serrca glanced at Aeryn then Crichton before answering. "The Imperial Alliance, they are sometimes referred to as The Protectors. The Protectors are the best Juccari and Praetorians in this sector of the Universe. They are very diligent and will protect to the point of death!" Serrca began walking toward the palace.  
  
"So what's the difference between these Protectors and the Peacekeepers?" Crichton and Aeryn fell instep behind her.  
  
"Life, especially yours and Aeryn's. The Peacekeepers are more interested in destroying the peace not keeping it. Here, we are only interested in Sebacea-Tran and it's allies. The Protectors keep them safe. Here all are welcome, as long as they come in peace."  
  
"And if they don't?"  
  
"Then they die." Serrca's answer came in very matter of fact manner. "No Peacekeeper will come this far into Tormented Space unless they are Special Ops or defectors. Peacekeeper, like the Scarrans are usually killed upon sight of their drawn weapons." Serrca stop suddenly and turned to face the two. "Most of the inhabitants of Sebacea-Tran are Sebacean and ex- Peacekeepers but there are also other species who arrive looking for sanctuary. We keep these beings safe as well."  
  
"How is it you are here but also in High Command?" Aeryn spoke up.  
  
"I have always been a Peacekeeper, but chose to take the vows of the Imperial Juccari at sixteen cycles. It was what I was born to be. Again, that is a story for another time, soon to come. Come, I believe the afternoon meal is ready." Serrca turned and resumed walking.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Crichton chose his moment carefully. He watched Serrca's daily routine and decided that the time she took to walk to her daily afternoon council meeting would be a good time to speak with her. He watched her leave the Palace and ran to catch up with her. "Hey Serrca, mind if I tag along? We can shoot the breeze."  
  
Serrca stopped her expression one of confusion and slight irritation. Why couldn't she understand this human? Would she ever be able to understand his babble? "Why do you wish to fire upon the wind Crichton?"  
  
"No.no I meant do care if I walk with you so we can talk." He explained. Serrca was as bad as Aeryn.  
  
"Ahhh.I see, well that's fine. You are welcome to walk with me, but I am on my way to a Council meeting." Serrca began walking again. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"  
  
How to start.hell were to start? He'd do it the old John Crichton way. "You.well you and Aeryn actually." Crichton long gate kept him from lagging behind Serrca's powerful stride. "Well actually your relationship."  
  
"Uh huh, what about it?" Serrca's expression never changed.  
  
"I get the feeling there's more to it then Aeryn knows and you're willing to tell." Crichton hedged; it was one thing to jump in the pool but a totally different thing altogether if the pool was full of flesh eating piranhas. He knew he'd hit the jackpot when Serrca answered. Her voice sliced through him and left a path of ice in his blood.  
  
"Such as?" Serrca's voice became very quiet and her steps once again slowed to a halt. She turned to stare into John's eyes, dreading the words that would surely fall from his loose lips. Dreading yet praying for them nonetheless. John Crichton didn't let her down; with his next words he opened a door that had been sealed for almost thirty cycles.  
  
"Such as maybe Xhalax wasn't really Aeryn's mother and you aren't Aeryn's aunt." He watched for a change of expression on Serrca's face. Man! You had to give her credit. Her expression never changed. "Such as Xhalax and Aeryn may share similar features, but I figure those may just be family traits."  
  
Serrca continued to stare, whispering softly. "Continue, please." Drawing the words from him, she herself had been forbidden to say.  
  
"Such as I think and this could just be me, but I think that you are Aeryn's mother.well birth mother anyway. Having come to this conclusion my next question is why? Why the secrecy?"  
  
Serrca's released a sigh that sounded as tired as she looked in that moment. Serrca along with a small handful of others new the true circumstances behind Aeryn Sun's birth. It was a secret that had saved a number of lives and destroyed quite a few also. "The circumstances of Aeryn's birth have been kept secret for over thirty cycles, you are very observant John Crichton. "  
  
"That still doesn't answer the why portion of today's question."  
  
"Why?" Serrca stared at John, weighting the options.  
  
"Yeah, why or should I ask how? How could you abandon your own child to be raised by the Peacekeepers! What kind of mother allows that? Oh! That's right, you're a Peacekeeper! What the hell did I expect?"  
  
Serrca allowed all of the bitterness to explode with her every word. "How dare you! You know nothing about me or what I am! You know even less about the circumstances! As a matter of fact I doubt you know much about my daughter! Oh you claim you want her and I can see that in your heart you love her but do you know her? No! You've placed her in a nice little box just like you've done with me. So tell me John Crichton what happens when Aeryn steps out of that box, do you leave her? Blame her for your misery or do you simply accept her?"  
  
"I.."  
  
"Don't bother to answer, I already know it! I've seen it" Serrca pointed at her eye and head. "Let me help you understand this Commander. Are you ready? I'm about to step out of that neatly constructed Peacekeeper box you've got there." Serrca twisted her mouth, glanced away from John for a microt than back. "You're right, Aeryn is my daughter. She was taken from me when she was just a baby.not quite two cycles. Her father and I were betrayed, he was imprisoned and I was sent to a Peacekeeper Gammak base in the Uncharted Territories, for research.torture. By the time we were released, Aeryn was four and a half cycles and had already been assimilated into the Peacekeepers. We couldn't remove her without endangering both her life and her mind. So we watched from afar as our child grew into a beautiful robot, killing and maiming with the best of them."  
  
"You could have tried to contacting her once she was older." Crichton was still trying to digest the story.  
  
"No! Didn't you just hear me? Any move on my part or her father's would have ended in her death! I would die before I let that happen!" Serrca, suddenly as desperate now as she had been cycles ago, clutched John's arm.  
  
"So what do you call this? Why did you bring her here?" John asked; there was more to this story.  
  
"This was our one chance to get all of you, Aeryn included, before High Command had you in custody once again."  
  
John nodded his understanding of that one fact. "You have to tell Aeryn.." Serrca's sharp answer cut into his words.  
  
"No! No.no.not now! Serrca yelled, she allowed her voice to drop to a whisper once again. "Maybe when all of this is over, but not now."  
  
"Oh man! You have got to be kidding me!" John snatched his arm out of Serrca's grasp. "She's been through hell and back running from a life and a mother who were trying to destroy her and you say not now, maybe when all of this is over! When will that be?"  
  
Serrca took a step back, shaking her head in denial at John's words.  
  
John continued on ruthlessly. "She grew up feeling unwanted.unloved. For God's sake woman, she thought she was a ranks filler."  
  
"She was loved.we wanted her! She was taken from us not given by us!" Serrca's entire body began to shake. "They took my baby from me.from us. There was nothing I.we could do. I would have died had I been given that choice.." Serrca's voice broke into sobs.  
  
Watching Serrca break down, John realized that Aeryn wasn't the only one who'd suffered for the past. He gathered Serrca in a tight embrace, trying to hold her steady. What kind of can of worms did he open, or was that Pandora's box? Speaking softly he tried once more to persuade her to talk to Aeryn. "Look, I'm sorry for what you went through, Lord knows I can identify with pain and trauma but you've got to tell her. Aeryn has a right to know about her true birth and her parents." A stray thought found its way into his brain. "Serrca, who is Aeryn's father?" Crichton knew the answer before the words had left his lips. He expected Serrca to verify his guess but the words came from another source altogether.  
  
"I am" The words were spoken quietly, with an emotion a kin to pride.  
  
Nodding his head Crichton turned to face Corinth. He stepped back away from Serrca, allowing Corinth to take over. He watched Serrca clutch at Corinth's arms. She reminded him so much of Aeryn. "You two are going to have to tell Aeryn the truth, at the risk of repeating myself, she has a right to know."  
  
The three were so engrossed in each other. They never noticed the lone figure returning from the combat training arena. "Tell me what? What do I have a right to know?" Aeryn asked, staring at each of them waiting for an answer,  
  
  
  
  
  
THE PALACE GRAND CHAMBER.  
  
  
  
Everyone watched Aeryn's jerky movements as she paced back and forth. Crichton had tried to comfort her but she was too agitated. "Let me get this straight. You are my mother and he is my father. Yet you allowed me to believe that Xhalax Sun and Talyn Lyzack were my parents. Why?" Aeryn stop pacing, to stare at the two who now claim to be her parents.  
  
Corinth answered. "Yes we are your true parents but it was never our idea to have you believe that Xhalax and Talyn were your parents. The choice was removed from our hands, it all actually seemed to be for the best."  
  
Aeryn's face contorted into a mask of disgust. "Best for whom? You? Ohhh.certainly not me! You claim to have loved me, you claim that I was taken from you but in twenty-eight cycles you never once tried to tell me! You've been lying to me all my life! In fact as far as I know, you're lying to me now! Am I supposed to trust you? You still haven't told any of us why we're really here!"  
  
"Aeryn, calm down, please. They actually have reasons for keeping all of this secret." John tried to calm Aeryn once more.  
  
Aeryn stared at John as though he'd lost his mind. "And you frelling believe them? They would say anything to sway you." Aeryn was done with the whole situation. "I think we should all leave. Moya and Pilot are here now, we should go!" She turned to leave the room. Corinth's voice brought her up short of the door, bringing her to an instant halt.  
  
"You will listen to us and you will not run away! You can get as angry as you want but you will not leave, Aeryn Sun!" Corinth's commanded with an ease that told of absolute obedience from all. He never once thought that Aeryn wouldn't follow his command; and she didn't.  
  
Serrca interrupted. "Corinth, don't, she won't believe words, she is after all your daughter. We must show her. She must see the past with her own eyes."  
  
Corinth turned, staring into Serrca's eyes he asked quietly. "And just how do you propose that we show her the past?"  
  
Serrca's look was all the answer he needed, but the words drove ice through his heart. "There are only two ways. The first would cause a temporal disturbance, one we cannot afford at this time. So that leaves the other; the Ar." She never finished.  
  
"No! I will not allow it!" Corinth's voice shook throughout the entire room.  
  
"Who are you to allow or disallow anything where I am concerned? She has right to see her past.our past." Serrca's voice was just as harsh as Corinth's.  
  
"But the pain it will cause you will be unbearable."  
  
"I will bear it. I bore it twenty-eight cycles ago and I'll bear it now. Please Corinth, she needs to know. We're running out of time." Serrca pleaded.  
  
"I will relent, but I do not agree with this, Ahni." Corinth turned to regard Aeryn with a look of extreme irritation. "Since you refuse to believe our words, Serrca has decided to show you the past. I believe that as an ex-Peacekeeper you are familiar with the Aurora Chair?"  
  
Crichton's response followed on the heels of Aeryn sharp nod. "Yeah, I've spent a few days in one, courtesy of an old friend."  
  
"Serrca spent two and a half cycles being tortured in one. The pain is unimaginable, I'm told." Corinth watched Serrca's body shudder involuntarily at the painful memory. Corinth had long since sought retribution on those who'd participated in Serrca's torture, all but one and his time would come.  
  
"Look, tell me.show me, what difference does it make. It could all still be lie!" Aeryn snapped.  
  
"You can not lie under the pull of the Aurora Chair. Your mother has decide that it would be more productive to have the memories of our past pulled from her mind pulled from her mind and played for you on a view screen. Perhaps then you will understand the choices that were made to save your life Aeryn Sun." Corinth spoke to the others as he led Serrca from the room. "Come, as Serrca has reminded me, we don't have much time."  
  
Aeryn stared after them realizing what was about to take place. She turned to Crichton almost frightened. "I.I never meant for.I don't want her to.I didn't."She couldn't speak, she could only remember the affect the Aurora Chair had on John.  
  
"I know Aeryn, so do they. This was Serrca's choice. Come on, I think we're in for a long night." Crichton led her from the room. The others followed.  
  
Chiana whispered to D'Argo. "So let me get this straight. To prove to Aeryn that she is in fact their daughter, Serrca is willing to get in that frelling chair?"  
  
"Yes, either she truly loves Aeryn or she's farbot." D'Argo growled in reply. These Sebaceans were a little off.  
  
"I choose the last." Chiana shook her head in disgust. "When this is over, are we leaving?"  
  
"I do not know but if we are, Moya and Pilot are ready to go. That's something else we can thank Corinth for. If he hadn't located them, we might have been stranded here." D'Argo was still reeling from the past recently brought to the present.  
  
Rygel hovered near a jeweled dagger mounted on the wall beneath a portrait of an older version of Corinth. "These Sebaceans seemed to be quite wealthy. Everywhere you turn you see it! You smell it!" Rygel's eyes gleamed greedily.  
  
"Rygel! If you so much as breath too hard on that dagger, I will personally search out a cradle mollusk and force feed half to you and leave the other half for a filima bug!" D'Argo and the others new Rygel's propensity for appropriating the belongings of others, so they'd each taken turns babysitting the little slug.  
  
"Right! Don't put too much thought into that Luxan! You may wilt those tentacles of yours!" Rygel smiled.  
  
Chiana interrupted D'Argo's hissing reply. "Do you actually trust these people?"  
  
"More than most. They did save us, offer us sanctuary and allowed us to keep our weapons."  
  
"Yes but at what price? Ask yourself that Luxan!" Rygel offered, and then sped off to join the other two couples.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. An Old Beginning

The Beginning of the End Part 4  
  
"An Old Beginning"  
  
  
  
  
  
INTERROGATION ROOM  
  
The room had the look of a Peacekeeper interrogation chamber, with an Aurora Chair sitting dead center. Most Aurora Chairs had a small circular view screen attached. The view screen for this chair however was neither small nor was it attached to the chair. The viewer, a very large rectangular flat monitor was attached to the wall opposite the chair. Corinth explained. "This room is usually used by the Council when an enemy is captured, they are brought here. The larger screen accommodates multiple pairs of eyes, as you will find out."  
  
"So you are no better than the Peacekeepers!" D'Argo snarled. "Using the same torture devices."  
  
"Don't be naïve, Luxan! Do you think we survive out here on our own perfect manners? No! We survive because when it comes to our enemies we [I]are[/I] ruthless!" Corinth snapped in return, his nerves already taut at the thought of the pain Serrca was soon to endure.  
  
"But you have Seekers. Why not use their powers or abilities or whatever you call it." Crichton asked. Disgust flavored every word he spoke.  
  
"You do realize that all Seekers are female? Why should we use our women that way? Every time one of the Seekers uses their gift to interrogate an enemy, their body literally absorbs the poison of any malicious feelings or thoughts, so imagine the poison of hatred that our enemies must have for us. In the beginning we did use our Seekers but they began falling ill even dying occasionally. We decided to use the Aurora Chair. We use it on our enemies, not on each other. Therefore we are [I]nothing[/I] like the Peacekeepers!"  
  
Serrca spoke quietly. "Corinth is right, Peacekeepers would have imprisoned you or worse killed you. We saved you."  
  
"Yeah, because of Aeryn." Chiana's voice cracked with emotions.  
  
"In spite of her, actually." Serrca admitted. "We could have gotten Aeryn anytime during your capture and left the rest of you but the Council wanted you all for various reasons."  
  
"Reasons we still have yet to be told of." D'Argo added.  
  
"They will tell you in their own time." Serrca allowed Corinth to strap her hands to the chair.  
  
"When will that be?" Chiana asked.  
  
Aeryn stared at Serrca for a moment then spoke. "When they are sure of our loyalties and John's abilities." Aeryn surprised everyone with her response. "They want to know just how much John knows about maneuvering the wormholes."  
  
"Very good Aeryn." Serrca whispered, letting her head fall back against the head support of the chair.  
  
Crichton leaned over to Aeryn. "How did you know that?"  
  
Aeryn looked confused for a moment. "I don't know. The images were just there in my head all of a sudden."  
  
"Yeah, but how?"  
  
"Aeryn was born of a Seeker and a Guardian, fully trained her abilities are stronger than either her mother's or mine. The longer she stays near her mother and me, the stronger her gifts become. Because of her physical contact with Serrca on Suddath's Command Carrier, she is able to receive images and thoughts from all of those she desires."  
  
"You mean she's like some sort of radar?" Crichton asked.  
  
"Something like that." Corinth smiled.  
  
D'Argo spoke up. "What does the Council want with the wormhole information?"  
  
Corinth waved D'Argo's question away. "All of your questions will be answered in time and by the Council itself. Now however, we have something else to accomplish." Corinth leaned down to speak softly to Serrca. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes." Came the steady response.  
  
"Alright then let us begin. " Corinth moved to stand behind the chair's control panel. He pressed a series of buttons necessary to start the chair. Every head turned toward the screen, every head except Aeryn's; her first glance was at Serrca. She watched as Serrca's body slammed against restraints of the chair and tears began to stream from her eyes. She barely heard Serrca's tortured words.  
  
"Watch your beginning and then tell me if you were loved and wanted Aeryn Sun." Aeryn turned toward the screen in time to catch sight of a beautiful raven-haired child.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE BEGINNING  
  
  
  
The child's screams woke the entire household. Her nurse was the first to reach her. "Little Ahni, what is the matter?"  
  
Ahni reached out with small thin arms for the comfort that only her nurse and grandparents ever gave. "I saw him again! The boy! They're hurting him.we have to save him Treya!"  
  
Treya stared at her young charge; Serrca Ahni Sun was the youngest third year cadet in Peacekeeper history. She was barely six cycles and already training with students three to five cycles older than herself. While the child's intelligence and skills were the pride of the Peacekeeper, her gifts as a Seeker were the joy of Sebacea-Tran. "Sweetling you know what your father told you about the night visions, you are not allowed to use them outside of Peacekeeper Command."  
  
Admiral Reynar Sun entered his youngest grandchild's bedroom in time to hear Treya's words. "She can not help the call of the night visions." He reached down to remove the delicate child from her nurse's lap, and then settled her into the cradle of his arms. He truly love this beautiful child, she was always so full of life, goodness and affection. He and her grandmother couldn't help spoiling her. They had tried with her sister Phaedra but once Ahni was born, Phaedra became bitterer with each passing cycle. She begrudged her sister the smallest affection and became unresponsive when Serrca's Seeking abilities began to develop. Because of his rank and that of his mate, Mirja, they were allowed to have their granddaughters three times a cycle; this arrangement no longer worked. Reynar knew it was a matter of time before he lost Phaedra completely; she was intent on becoming the perfect Peacekeeper that her parents had become.  
  
"Sir I'm sorry if Ahni disturbed you, I will settle her." Treya didn't want the Admiral to think that she was deficient in her abilities to care for the child. The Sun family was one of the most powerful families on Sebacea- Tran and in High Command. To be dismissed from their employ would mean exile. Ahni's father, Captain Camroha Sun, had already threatened her with dismissal.  
  
Reynar waved Treya away. "It's alright you may go to your rest Treya, I will settle this little Bhanta bug." His wiggling fingers causing Ahni to giggle.  
  
Ahni turned to watch Treya leave. "Don't worry Treya, grandfather won't let Father punish you." She turned back to stare up into her grandfather's eyes. "Will you?"  
  
"No Sweetling." He spoke to the nervous little nurse. "Do not worry Treya, now seek your bed."  
  
"Thank you sir." Treya sighed in relief and bowed out of the room. Closing the door. "Now tell me about this [I]night vision[/I]." Reynar always took Ahni's visions seriously. Since she'd begun her training, her visions were becoming more detailed.  
  
"I saw him again." Ahni burrowed deeper into her grandfather's embrace.  
  
"Who child? Whom did you see?" her leaned in closer for her answer.  
  
"The Lazzar boy." The child whispered, still afraid of what her visions had revealed.  
  
"The Lazzar boy?" Reynar's confusion registered a moment before realization ht. "Do you mean Admiral Lazzar's grandson?"  
  
The child shook her head emphatically, happy that finally someone understood this vision and believed her. She had been plagued with the same vision for over half a cycle, a vision no one cared to understand. "They're hurting him!"  
  
"Who?" Reynar held his breath. Could this child, his own granddaughter know the actual whereabouts of Corinth Lazzar? Corinth Lazzar, grandson of one of the most powerful men in High Command, had been missing for over a half cycle. The boy had disappeared while out on maneuvers with his unit. No word had come from his captors, leaving his family and the Peacekeeper High Command to believe that the boy was dead.  
  
"The Scarrans, they have him! They want him to mold time for them. So that they can arrive through the portal in earlier times and surprise the Peacekeepers!" Ahni described her vision in great detail. When she was done, her grandfather carried her to bed, tucking her in with a kiss. "Ahni, I have to tell Corinth's grandfather. He may need your help."  
  
"I will help grandfather." Ahni closed her eyes, yawned and with the innocents of youth rolled over onto her stomach and fell promptly to sleep.  
  
  
  
TWO SOLAR DAYS LATER  
  
"Are you sure that the child saw him Reynar?" Admiral Maxus Lazzar paced the grand chamber of his best friends home. He'd received the message while out searching and had rushed to his friend for more information.  
  
"Yes my friend according to Serrca, she has been having this vision for half a cycle, but that none of her instructors were interested. She was even punished a couple of times for telling their superiors, who still ignored her." Reynar's voice dropped. "Serrca is ready to Seek."  
  
Maxus whirled around to face his longtime friend and brother in arms. The two had been friends since they had begun their Peacekeeper training. Both men had risen through the ranks at a speed unmatched by any other that is until their grandchildren had begun their own training. "She will give me the names of those who ignored and punished her, they will answer to me!" Maxus shook his head. "I should have known that the Scarrans were behind this."  
  
As Ahni was favored by her grandparents, so to was Corinth by his. Maxus would stop at nothing to get his grandson back. With the help of Admiral Sun and his granddaughter-Sebacea's most promising Seeker, he would succeed. "We must leave soon. I pray my grandson is still alive!" Maxus stopped, thinking of the danger that the child would face. "Has Ahni ever attempted to journey into the Realm Sleep?"  
  
"Only in training, this will be her first attempt in the field. Did you bring some of Corinth's personal effects?" Reynar asked. He was also worried about his young granddaughter.  
  
"Yes, they are still on the ship. How soon will she be ready for travel?'  
  
A small but confident voice answered. "I'm ready now sir!" The two men turned to face the delicately, beautiful, raven-haired child. She stood at full attention in the presence of the Admirals, in full Peacekeeper dress. Her grandmother stood behind her.  
  
"I have chosen to accompany her." Mirja raised her chin slightly, daring her husband to defy her, which he promptly did.  
  
"Mirja, I forbid it!" He was already allowing his beloved granddaughter to enter Scarran Space.  
  
"Ha! Forbid, I think not! Do not bother to argue. Serrca submitted a formal request a solar day ago and the Council has agreed. The Peacekeepers have no say!" Mirja stared at her husband with a quick little smile. "This is Serrca's first time out in the field as a Seeker. I will be able to guide her through the Realm Sleep. It is unfortunate that I can not share in her vision, I would be able to perform the ritual myself."  
  
"The Peacekeepers have more of a say than you realize." Reynar glanced down at his granddaughter's stormy expression. He was going to loose this battle. With a sigh he gave in. "Fine, since it appears that we are all ready to travel, let us leave."  
  
  
  
UNCHARTED TERRITORIES  
  
  
  
Serrca moved through the swirling tunnel that bridged realities and allowed her to be in two places at one time. While her physical body remained on the Admiral's Marauder, her incorporeal form traveled effortlessly through time seeking the temporal signature of Corinth Lazzar. Once she located his signature she entered the portal that open into his reality. She walked from the tunnel into a small cell where a young man of seventeen cycles lay. The young man moaned softly and turned to face Serrca. "Who the frell are you?"  
  
Serrca was surprised that Corinth could even see her. "You can see me?" Unless she chose to reveal her presence while in her incorporeal form, most could not see or detect her.  
  
"Yes.who are you?" Corinth gasped; his entire body ached.  
  
"My name is Serrca Ahni Sun. I'm here to help you. I have to find the coordinates for this base and inform our grandfathers." Serrca answered, allowing her mind and eyes to visually memorize everything she saw.  
  
"You are a Seeker!" It was a statement not a question.  
  
"Yes." Serrca continued to survey her surroundings.  
  
"You are very young." Corinth stared at the small form.  
  
That caught Serrca's attention. She puffed with indignation. "Yes but I am the best and there is no other such as I."  
  
"But young.' Corinth chuckled but groaned soon after, even that hurt.  
  
"As are you Guardian!" Serrca shot.  
  
"So you know. Did my grandfather tell you?" he asked, trying to sit up.  
  
"Lie still.or you'll disturb my peace!" Serrca commanded. "No your grandfather did [I]not[/I] tell me. I am a Seeker. I saw the Scarrans' interrogation of you." Serrca informed, beginning to dissipate from the room.  
  
In that moment Corinth caught a vision of a much older Serrca. "Wait! Where are you going?" He watched her form solidify again.  
  
"I told you, I must locate the coordinates for this base. Why do you distract me? I will be fine; do not worry. The Scarrans cannot see me nor are they evolved enough to sense my thoughts, but I can read theirs!" Serrca smiled at the handsome boy. "When next we meet Officer Lazzar, you will be among family and friends!" With these last words she vanished, leaving Corinth cold and in pain, but with a strong sense of well-being. "Good luck my little angel."  
  
Serrca made easy work of finding the Scarran Command Center. She watched navigation and memorized all she saw. Upon ending the Realm Sleep, returning to her body and waking she described all that had taken place to the Admirals. They immediately launched a recon mission with fifteen of Sebacea-Tran's most highly skilled Juccari assassins including the two Admirals. It took exactly two solar days to successfully retrieve Corinth Lazzar and destroy the Scarran base, leaving no trace of their presence. Corinth was badly injured but he was alive!  
  
Mirja awaited them in the medical unit. "Put him here." She gestured to an empty table. The moment they laid the boy upon the table, she began working over him. Her efforts went on for arns, but Corinth did not respond. She was finally forced to give in. Stepping back she shook her head sadly. "His injuries are too extensive, as quickly as I heal, I'm not putting a dent in the damage. They've mutilated his internal organs!"  
  
A small wail came from the woman standing at Mirja side. "I'm sorry Jenna, I've exhausted my knowledge of the healing arts and I can't help him. I'm so sorry my sister."  
  
Jenna stared down at her grandson, not ready to believe that he would die. She knew that her best friend had tried her best and if Sebacea-Tran's most knowledgeable healer could not save her grandchild none could.  
  
"Grandmother may I try?" Ahni's small voice broke through the silence. "I have rested and I feel better now."  
  
Mirja glanced down at her small granddaughter and knew without a doubt that Serrca could succeed where she had failed. Only for Maxus and Jenna would she even consider allowing the child to attempt the healing ritual so soon after a Realm Sleep. "Yes, if you are sure you have replenished the energy you lost during the Realm Sleep. If you haven't, the energy it will take to heal Corinth will kill you Ahni."  
  
"I am sure! I can heal him and live to do so again if necessary!" Ahni smiled at her grandmother and ran to draw a heavy chair to the table. Reynar and Maxus entered just in time to help the child move the piece of furniture and climb up onto it. The chair gave Ahni the height she needed to stand over Corinth's inert body. She placed her small hands, flat on Corinth's chest and stomach. It was a matter of microts before the two bodies began to glow with a healing light. Ahni left her body and entered Corinth's through the stream of energy she directed from her being. She searched each cell of his body, meticulously knitting the rips and ravages that the Scarran torture had left behind. Serrca made sure she healed even the smallest of scratches, before leaving it. Once she'd finished, she cooled his overheated body and returned to her own. Collapsing into Maxus' arms, she whispered. "He'll be fine now," Then she promptly lost consciousness.  
  
Maxus cradled the fragile, unconscious child. He watched his grandson fight his way back to consciousness. For just a moment Maxus tightened his hold on the little girl. "Serrca Ahni Sun, you were named appropriately, for the favored one, you truly are." He kissed the plump, petal soft cheek before handing her over to her grandfather. "Thank you my friend, I owe you a debt that I will spend a lifetime repaying."  
  
"We owe you all!" Jenna added, hugging her grandson. She couldn't stop touching, couldn't believe he was there and whole again.  
  
Reynar and Mirja spoke in unison. "You owe us nothing."  
  
"We are friends, Brothers in Arms and Sisters in Council. You would do the same, were the situations reversed and Ahni needed Corinth's help." Reynar smiled at his old friends. "Spend time with your grandson, we will speak later." He turned to leave carrying his unconscious grandchild. Mirja followed, praying that her grandchild had enough energy to recover.  
  
"Thank you grandfather." Corinth began to realize where he was. "Well frell me, she did it."  
  
Maxus watched his grandson sit up with the help of his grandmother. " You were very brave my son, High Command will be proud."  
  
Corinth glanced around the Medical Unit, searching. "Where is she?"  
  
"Who Corinth?" Jenna asked, brushing the long black curls from Corinth's eyes.  
  
"My little angel. Where is she?" Corinth asked his grandparents. "She said that she would save me and she did, frell!"  
  
Smiling Maxus helped Corinth lie back down. "You will see her later. You must rest."  
  
Later wouldn't come for ten cycles. Ahni remained unconscious throughout the return voyage and Corinth was confined to the Medical Unit. Upon returning to his regiment, Corinth was decorated with honors and promoted. Serrca experienced the same. It became apparent to both Special Ops and High Command, that Serrca was more than ready to begin her career training as a Juccari Assassin.  
  
  
  
  
  
TEN CYCLES LATER  
  
High Command.  
  
  
  
"Your granddaughter excels at all we challenge her with, Admiral Sun." Captain Lazzar offered, watching his grandfather pin lieutenant's bars on Officer Serrca Ahni Sun.  
  
"Yes she does. She and her sister are following diligently in their parent's footsteps." Reynar glanced down the High Command's table to his son and daughter-in-law. Captain Camroha Sun and Commander Laran Sun were both very proud of their daughters' accomplishments, but never showed the girls any affection. Whether in public or private, the two kept a cool distance from their children. Camroha had been raised in love, how could he treat his daughters so? Reynar shook his head clear of the thoughts." What of you young Corinth? You too have accomplished much in a very short period of time."  
  
"Yes and more yet to accomplish." Corinth still watched the young girl, who was now seated with her comrades. He noticed how happy and proud she seemed as her sister was presented with her own set of lieutenant's bars. Corinth had also noticed that Phaedra Sun had not clapped or stood for her sister as she was promoted. "Sir?'  
  
"Yes?" Reynar watched his eldest granddaughter receive her bars and return to her seat ignoring her sister's outstretched hand. "Yes Captain?"  
  
"Is there strife between your granddaughters?" Corinth asked, still watching Serrca.  
  
"Only in Phaedra's mind. She begrudges her younger sister all except the air she breaths." Reynar admitted. He was suddenly aware of Corinth's interest in his granddaughter. He leaned over to speak into Corinth's ear. "Would you like to meet her?"  
  
"What.who.oh yes.sir. I would be honored." Corinth could barely find the words. "I never did get the chance to thank her for saving my life and healing my wounds."  
  
"She knows how grateful you are. Your grandfather makes sure, every chance he gets!" Reynar laughed. "But tell me, is this the only reason you have for wanting to meet her?" Reynar smiled knowingly.  
  
Corinth cleared his throat. There was no use denying that he found Lieutenant Sun attractive. "Well sir, she is quite a beautiful young lady."  
  
"Hmmm, yes she resembles her grandmother strongly. Mirja is still a great beauty. Come lad, let's go over and I'll introduce you."  
  
The two walked toward Serrca's table. Halfway to their destination, they were distracted by Reynar's eldest granddaughter. "Admiral Sun, Captain Lazzar hello." Phaedra's husky voice seemed even deeper as she addressed Corinth.  
  
"Hello Lieutenant Sun, congratulations on your promotion." Corinth stared down at the beautiful female. Phaedra Sun was by all descriptions an incredibly beautiful woman, but she lacked the bountiful curves that enhanced her younger sister's tall frame. Phaedra also lacked the warmth that her sister and grandparents exuded.  
  
"Thank you sir. I am honored to meet you Captain." Phaedra had never seen a man so handsome. Corinth Lazzar's tall muscular body was unlike anything she could have ever imagined. Staring at the handsome Captain, Phaedra had two thoughts in mind, recreating and possibly mating. If she had to breed, why not choose this man, after all she was twenty cycles. Phaedra Sun had her pick of Officers. She had recently settled on Talyn Lyzack that was until Corinth Lazzar had arrived. Now he was her number one choice, a few arns in her company and he'd be at her feet like all the rest. "May I show you around the base sir?"  
  
Admiral Sun answered instead. "Not right now Phaedra. I want to introduce Captain Lazzar to a few other officers."  
  
"Please grandfather, I'm called Xhalax now." Phaedra answered. She'd ceased using her given name when she'd been inducted into the Search and Retrieval sect, deciding to use her middle name instead.  
  
"Yes.yes.I know but you will always be Phaedra to me." Reynar retorted. He realized in that moment, that Phaedra Xhalax Sun was one hundred percent Peacekeeper. He also realized that he might have lost her completely. "You may speak with Captain Lazzar later if it is his wish." The two men moved on towards Ahni's table.  
  
Officer Helena Balteck nudged her friend and commanding officer. "He's coming over."  
  
Ahni frowned slightly. "Who? Who's coming over?"  
  
"That Captain, the one who's been staring at you all night. Your grandfather is bringing him over! Oh is he grand.." Helena sighed.  
  
"That's enough Officer." Ahni turned just as her grandfather arrived. "Attention!" she commanded her unit. "Good evening Admiral sir, Captain sir!" the unit saluted both men.  
  
"At ease all of you and congratulations on an assignment well done. You are all just what High Command takes pride in." Reynar spoke to the entire group.  
  
"I agree. Congratulation. You represent the best of the Peacekeepers." Corinth added.  
  
"Please enjoy yourselves in the Tago Lounge, I will make sure that they know I am paying." Reynar dismissed the group of young officers. Smiling at their whoops of joy. He delayed his granddaughter. "Stay a moment."  
  
"Yes sir!" Ahni obeyed instantly.  
  
"At ease Lieutenant. Let us move to a more private corner." Reynar insisted.  
  
Ahni glanced around discreetly as she complied. "Yes sir."  
  
"Do not worry Ahni, no one is listening." Reynar was more than aware of his granddaughters struggle to prove herself as an individual and not as the granddaughter of one High Command's Admirals. It had not been easy for either girl. Phaedra's road had been just as rocky. "Come." Reynar led the two to another room. Corinth followed Ahni, placing his hand on her lower back to gently guide her. The gestured did not go unnoticed.  
  
Once they'd reached the secluded Observation deck, Reynar spoke. "Well done Ahni, I'm very proud of you." Reynar gathered his granddaughter into his arms. "I would like to reacquaint you with Captain Corinth Lazzar. Captain Lazzar, this is my granddaughter Lieutenant Serrca Ahni Sun, the pride of the Juccari."  
  
"Grandfather please." Ahni blushed slightly and turned toward Corinth. "Hello Captain Lazzar, it's good to see you again."  
  
"You also. A Juccari assassin and a Lieutenant, you are very young to have accomplished so much." Corinth smiled down at the young lieutenant.  
  
"Yes but I am the best. There is no other such as I!" Ahni repeated the same words she'd spoken almost ten cycles before.  
  
"But you are still young to have accomplished so much. Your sister received her lieutenant's bars but she is twenty-one cycles old, you are only sixteen cycles, as I said very young." He smiled.  
  
"As are you Guardian, or have you given up your gift's in pursuit of Captain's bars?" Ahni could tease just as well. "To think a Guardian and Captain of the Solaris unit.  
  
Reynar glanced from Corinth to Ahni and smiled knowingly. "I think I'll leave you two to get reacquainted and invite my old friend Maxus for a drink." Reynar had much to discuss with his old friend. He went back to the banquet hall, leaving the two alone on the observation deck.  
  
Corinth waited until Reynar had departed before speaking again. "I've watched you rise through the ranks Ahni." He deliberately used the name her family and friends used. "I remember a beautiful child who not only had the courage to find me, but also the will to heal me. I owe you my life Serrca Ahni Sun.thank you." He bent forward and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You owe me nothing. Our families are banded in brotherhood. I am a Seeker, it was my calling, but you are most welcome." Ahni smiled up at Corinth.  
  
Corinth couldn't help staring, he couldn't remember meeting a more perfect woman. He needed to stop his train of thought. "Will you be competing in the tournament at the end of the weeken?"  
  
"Yes, I fear however that my greatest opponent will be a familiar one." Ahni responded. She was excited about the upcoming Officers' Battle, the one dimming factor, her sister. Like Ahni, Phaedra had ranked first in her division for the past seven cycles. Now the two would meet each other on the field and Phaedra's habit of winning at all cost was a constant pull on Ahni's nerves.  
  
Corinth stared into Ahni's eyes for a moment. "Is the thought of competing against Phaedra so disconcerting?"  
  
Ahni gasped slightly. "So you haven't given up your gifts, Guardian. You read my thoughts exactly." She smiled slightly. "Yes and no. Sometimes I would like to just wipe that smug little grin off of her face and then I remember that she's my sister."  
  
"So you are confident that you can beat her?" Corinth asked. He'd seen the rankings among the younger officers and knew that from her standings, Ahni was more than a match for any opponent, including her sister.  
  
"Yes! As I said before, there is no other such as I." Ahni giggled, destroying the stoic appearance she was trying to maintain. What was it about this man, that made her breath shallow, her pulse leap and made her giggle? She never giggled.  
  
Her amusement was contagious. Corinth smiled also remembering those very words, spoken so long ago. Corinth reached out slowly to run his fingers across her cheek.  
  
Ahni remained still, she'd never been touched by a male outside of her family, but she instinctively knew the difference and she wanted more than just a fleeting touch. She knew that would not happen as long as she remained on "Breeding Restriction". Per High Command she was not allowed to recreate without permission any deviation would mean demotion and she'd worked to hard to attain the level she had. But just one kiss.just a little taste. Who would know?  
  
Corinth read the innocent desire and invitation in her eyes. Just one taste of those beautiful lips, what could it hurt? Corinth leaned forward to capture her lips, but he was never allowed to complete the action.  
  
"Lieutenant Sun!" Phaedra Sun's voice sliced through the comfortable silence, like a bucket of cold water, causing both Corinth and Ahni to part suddenly.  
  
Ahni jerked her head out of Corinth hands and turned to acknowledge her sister's presence. "What is it Phaedra?" she deliberately used her sister's name instead of ranking title, knowing this would aggravate Phaedra further.  
  
Before Phaedra could snap out any response, Corinth's cold sharp words hit her. "Lieutenant! Is there any particular reason you would interrupt a superior officer without a request to do so?"  
  
Phaedra immediately snapped to attention. "Sir! I'm sorry sir, but I wanted to have a private word with my sister. I didn't realize you were still in here. I assumed you'd left with my grandfather sir!"  
  
"Your greeting in no way seemed sisterly to me." Corinth's voice dropped an octave.  
  
Phaedra searched for the right words. "I know sir but by the time I'd reached the room, the two of you were in a very compromising position and Serrca was trying to kiss you. I know that she is on "Breeding Restriction" and didn't want either of you to endanger your positions within High Command." That sounded plausible, she hoped.  
  
Corinth stared into Phaedra's eyes, eyes so like Serrca's but much colder. This woman wanted nothing but her sister's downfall; he would have to speak with their grandfather. "I see, well just to make sure the facts are correct. Lieutenant Sun wasn't trying to kiss me." He glanced down into Ahni's flushed face. "I was trying to kiss her, that is until you so boldly interrupted."  
  
Serrca glanced from one to the other. She had to put a stop to this confrontation before Phaedra stepped too far out of line. "Phaedra please! What did you wish to speak to me about?"  
  
Phaedra's eyes quickly zeroed in on her sister, her gaze full of distaste. "Why do you insist on calling me that? Sometimes you're so full of dren!"  
  
Serrca refused to be drawn into an argument. She merely smiled. "Because sister dear, it is your name. Just because you have chosen your second name over your given, does not mean that your family will comply. To the Peacekeepers you may be Xhalax but to us you will always be Phaedra."  
  
"Frell you! You're as stubborn as grandfather. What I wanted is of little consequence now. You would do well to watch yourself little sister. You know very well that High Command will not tolerate disobedience and it would be such a shame if they thought that you were breaking the rules."  
  
"I wonder why they would think that, hmm?" Serrca's gaze, unnoticed by Corinth, turned deadly for a mere second causing Phaedra to remember exactly what her sister was, she draw back a small step. As quickly as the cold look appeared, it vanished. "Thank you for the warning." She turned to address Corinth. "If you would excuse me sir?"  
  
Corinth fought against the desire to order Phaedra out of the room and take Serrca into his arms. "You are dismissed lieutenant, I'm sure we will meet at the games."  
  
Serrca nodded and walked away, whispering to her sister. "Good bye Xhalax, I'll see you at the games as well!" She slipped quietly from the room, leaving the two alone.  
  
Corinth waited a moment before turning his attention to Phaedra. "Now lieutenant, why don't you tell me why you really followed us here?"  
  
Phaedra gave up all pretenses and answered truthfully. "I came to see you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I know that you are only here for a short visit and I also know that you have not recreated since you arrived."  
  
"I would ask how you know that, but on second thought I won't bother." He smiled slightly and continued. "So realizing that I haven't recreated in almost fourteen solar days, you decided to offer yourself, or should I say your services?"  
  
"Well yes, I am after all a very healthy woman." Phaedra ran her hand lightly up Corinth's arm. "And you are after all a very healthy man."  
  
Corinth couldn't help noticing that while her aggressive attitude was annoying, she was indeed quite desirable and any other time prior to this one he would not have hesitated to take her. However he was after a different kind of prey this time. "Your offer is quite a delectable one but I must decline the pleasure." He drew his arm away.  
  
"Come now, you and I both know you need this. High Command understands the needs of its troops." Her voice was soft and compelling. She wanted this man and she would do her best to get him. "You just admitted trying to kiss my little sister."  
  
"I may very well need to recreate, but it will not be with you I'm afraid."  
  
Phaedra's eyes narrowed, she hadn't missed the emphasis on you. "Why not? I'm well placed within the Peacekeeper. You know my grandfather. I'm a woman grown with experience.." She paused a realization suddenly coming to her mind. "Ahhh. that is unless you prefer my inexperienced little sister."  
  
Corinth shook his head at her show of temper "You've called her that at least twice in my presence. Considering she's at least three inches taller than you, she is hardly little. Corinth knew he was adding fuel to Phaedra's anger and widening the gap between sisters, but he couldn't stop himself.  
  
Phaedra's faces redden in anger. "She's a child of sixteen cycles!" she hissed. How dare he compare her to that brat!  
  
"No she's not. She's a very desirable woman of sixteen cycles. If I'm not mistaken, she'll be seventeen cycles in less than six monens. Face it Phaedra, your sister is far from a child. She's a woman just as you were at sixteen cycles, and just as all Sebacean females are at sixteen cycles!"  
  
Phaedra's body stiffened in rage. "Serrca may be a woman of sixteen cycles but consider this, she's also on the restricted list and you nor any other man can touch hr! It would be just horrible, if High Command thought she and a fellow soldier were breaching that restriction."  
  
Corinth had finally had enough of Phaedra's tantrums; he grasped her arm roughly. "Is that some sort of threat Lieutenant Sun? Tell me my sweet, just who is it against? Me or your sister?" he questioned softly.  
  
Phaedra winced at the pain but ignored it and the silent threat in Corinth's voice. "Not a threat, a promise of future events! Serrca is restricted and not even you can have her, Captain Lazzar! She will not be removed until High Command orders it! Meaning you are under the same rules as the rest of the male Peacekeeper population with the same penalties if that restriction is breached!"  
  
Corinth released her suddenly, watching her stumble for balance. "You should spend more time worrying about your own future within the Peacekeeper ranks, instead of thinking of ways to sabotage your sister's." He wasn't done with her yet. "Listen very well Lieutenant. I don't like threats. Especially threats from a newly pinned Officer with absolutely no power whatsoever. If I were you I'd be very careful. Pray I don't make a few threats myself, because they would be well outside of High Command's penalties and I do have the power to see them through and your grandfather would be powerless to stop me."  
  
Phaedra stared at him. She'd lost this round, but only because her opponent was more ruthless then she. Corinth was not the usual Peacekeeper male, who could be led by the mivonks. She had to regroup and use a new strategy. She turned and left abruptly.  
  
Corinth watched Phaedra storm out. "That one is definitely trouble." Shaking his head, he left the room in search of the two men who could help him. For all of her nonsense, the little trelk was right! Only High Command could remove Serrca from 'Restriction'. Peacekeeper High Command wanted him to breed; well they would give him his choice of mates. Serrca Ahni Sun was his choice and High Command would see to it that he got her!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
